Coffee
by Izzy2119
Summary: A cute story about Ino going to get some coffee and running into a certain red head! GaaraxIno, AU, implied KankuroxKiba... Possible continuation,lemon?  Note that I wrote this at 7am after not sleeping all night, so it might be a bit off. *Song by F.Cuz*


Alright! This is just a really short little drabble that I wrote in about 2 hours! This was so random, but I just had to write it! It's semi based on true events! This morning, my coffee machine was broke and I did go to the gas station to get coffee and I did have hazelnut creamer! But that's where it end, haha.

Gaara is a bit OOC in this….. Or really OOC, which ever.

I own nothing!

Story music: Jiggy by (You should totally check it out! It's an amazing song!~)

'A simple cup of coffee, that's all I want…'

After spending the entire night "working" (aka futzing around on the internet…) she needed a cup of caffeinated delight to perk herself up before having to go to work in the afternoon. Ino Yamanaka pushed the laptop away from her person, and stretched her aching joints. Though her eyes stung slightly from lack of sleep, she hadn't been able to fall into the world of slumber. Insomnia had taken over her world for the past few days and it was only starting to work on her nerves. She fell back on her bed where she had currently spent yet another night of sleepless torture. She had decided that with work in a few hours, it was probably best to just stay up, maybe then she'd be tired enough after work to just pass out.

She groaned at the realization of having to work on little sleep and her mind automatically caved caffeine. She willed herself off her bed and sluggishly walked out of her room and down the hall. She passed by her roommate's door and peered in. She didn't see her roommate, but she did get a glimpse of his boyfriend. Sabaku Kankuro was sprawled out on the bed, shirtless. She envied the lummox for being able to sleep. She sighed to herself and proceeded to the kitchen. As she walked in, she found her roommate, shirtless (though, that was nothing new) and crouched down inspecting the coffee machine.

"Morning," Ino grumbled, noticing the oven clock displaying the time of 7:00am.

"Hey you, no sleep tonight either?" Kiba asked, turning away from the machine.

"Not at all, and I need to work so I need some coffee," Ino said, looking for a decent mug.

"That's odd, you never drink coffee," Kiba said with a smirk.

"I know, but desperate times pup," Ino replied.

"Well you might be out of luck I can't get the coffee machine to work," Kiba grumbled, turning back to the defective object.

"Are you serious? The one day I need it and I can't get it!" Ino grumbled in frustration.

"We always have instant," Kiba suggested with a bit of detest.

"If I normally don't like regular coffee, what makes you think I'd like gross instant coffee?" Ino said a bit harshly.

"Chill, man you're a real bitch when you haven't slept," Kiba said throwing his hands up in defense.

"… Sorry, today is just gonna be hell," Ino said, doing a slight facepalm.

"Sorry," Kiba said sympathetically, trying to fix the coffee machine.

Ino groaned a bit and imagined the day ahead of her. She could always get an energy drink, but that would just make her real talkative…. More so than usual. Then a realization popped into her head.

"Gas stations have coffee!" Ino exclaimed.

"True," Kiba said, giving up on tying to fix the machine.

"That's what I'm going to do… Want me to get some for you and Kanky?" Ino asked looking around for her purse.

"Yes please, he can be a grumpy kitty when he hasn't had coffee," Kiba chuckled out.

Ino let out a little giggle as well. She found her purse and threw on a jacket and some shoes. She grabbed her keys and headed to the door. "I'll be back soon," Ino told Kiba.

"You're going like that?" Kiba questioned.

"Like what?" Ino exclaimed.

"You're hair is all loose, you have on short shorts, no make-up… Are you even wearing a bra?" Kiba asked, pointing to each of your flaws.

"It's 7am! Who cares," Ino told him, walking out the door. But before closing the door she poked her head back in, "and no I'm not!" she giggled before leaving the dog boy shaking his head.

Ino walked across the lawn that was covered in dew. This caused her shoes to shine with a bit of wetness. She made her way to her car and hopped in the driver's seat. Even though the gas station wasn't too far away, Ino liked the little drive. As soon as she turned her car on, the sound of her favorite band flowed through the speakers. She smiled to herself and backed out of the driveway.

This morning was a real beauty. Everything was green and the sun was an amazing yellow-orange color still. The color mixed in with the greens was very calming. Ino almost forgot her worry about work and lack of sleep. She even sang along with the chorus of the songs. All too soon she reached the gas station. Lots of cars were already parked, probably getting coffee like herself. She wedged her car in between a truck and another car. She turned her car off and got out of her car, almost cheerfully.

She walked into the little mini mart of the gas station and was greeted by the plump attendant behind the counter. Ino gave a little nod and headed to the back of the mart where all the coffees were. Ino stared at the line of different flavors. Along with coffee, there were cappuccinos, iced coffees, and hot chocolate. Ino decided to just stick with regular coffee, the easier and cheaper route. She gathered three of the medium sized coffee cups and filled each cup almost all the way full. She carefully moved them over to the cream and sugar station.

Ino started on hers first, she took six packets of sugar and generously poured them into the first cup. She then found the hazelnut creamer and pumped in about 5 or 6 big shots of the creamer. She found the stirring sticks and stirred up the coffee, she watched as the dark brown turned into a dark tan. She took a sip and was delighted at the sweet beverage she had made.

"Mmm~ soooo good. I might have to drink coffee some more," Ino commented to herself before putting one of the designated lids on her cup and opening the little flap so to know that one was hers.

She then started on the next cup which she deemed Kiba's. After living with the male for almost two years, she knew how he liked his coffee. She'd frequently have to make him a cup after a night of partying. She poured in three sugar packets and two regular creamers. 'How normal..' Ino thought as she stirred Kiba's coffee and put a lid on that one. 'Last one,' Ino thought as she stared at the last cup in front of her. There was a pause… And Ino realized she didn't know how Kankuro liked his coffee.

"It's fine, I'll just call and…. Ask….. With my phone that's at home next to my computer!" Ino groaned out, totally forgetting to grab her cell before leaving.

Ino let out a big sigh. She knew Kankuro didn't take his coffee straight up black, but she didn't know if he liked it nice and sweet like she did, or if he preferred a more mellow taste like Kiba. Ino mulled over the options, and was about to just throw a bunch of things in and call it day when her savior appeared. The jingling of the door made her look up and she saw the mess of red hair that she immediately recognized.

She watched as Gaara walked straight back to the coffee (ignoring the attendants 'good morning'). The dark eyed boy grabbed the largest cup and filled with the highest caffeinated coffee the mart had to offer. He turned with the cup in his hand to accessorize the coffee, he stopped when he saw Ino.

"You," Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"Me! Morning Gaara," Ino greeted brightly.

"Morning," Gaara grumbled, continuing his track to the sugar and cream station.

"What are you doing this early?" Ino asked the boy, who was right next to her.

"Early morning class," Gaara answered putting in a few sugars into his coffee.

"Awesome. Our coffee pot stopped working so I'm getting coffee for us," Ino smiled.

"I see," Gaara replied, putting some of the hazelnut creamer in his cup.

"I also enjoy the hazelnut," Ino commented, pointing a manicured finger to the creamer.

"Yeah, I think it's the best flavor," Gaara said with a slight smile.

"Y-yeah," Ino said a bit taken aback. Though Gaara hardly ever smiled, Ino thought it was a good look for him. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "Hey um, I'm also getting some coffee for your brother, but I don't know what he likes in it," Ino explained.

"Ugh, he takes is deathly sweet," Gaara said, making a little disgusted face that Ino thought was too cute. He took the cup and poured out a bit of the coffee, he then proceeded to put in around 8 or 9 pumps of French vanilla creamer and twelve sugars. He stirred it up and put a lid on it. "There," he said pushing the cup over to Ino.

"…. Really? That sweet?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"I know, I cringe each time I see him drink coffee," Gaara said finishing up his own cup.

"I think I will too.." Ino replied, finding one of those beverage holder/carriers and placed the cups in it.

"So, I hear you haven't been sleeping much. Something wrong?" Gaara asked, turning to Ino.

"Nah, just an inability to sleep," Ino said with a tired smile.

"Maybe you're sexual frustrated and all that tension is building, causing you to lose sleep. I read about that in one of my health books," Gaara explained with a straight face, Ino's face was one of shock.

"We-well, I haven't um…. Been laid in quite a few months…" Ino said, only feeling slightly awkward discussing this with Gaara.

"Oh yeah, it has been a while since Sai dumped you," Gaara stated a bit coldly.

"Gee, thanks Gaara for bringing that up," Ino sighed out sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Gaara said, obviously not picking up the sarcasm.

Ino just stared at him and giggled. Though she had always though Gaara was cute, for some particular reason, he was just out right adorable this morning. His hair was an utter mess, he was wearing an oversized hoodie, his jeans were a bit baggy, and he had on his 5 year old converses, but he just looked so attractive to Ino. Maybe he was right and that she was sexual frustrated. She looked him up and down several times before noticing that it was probably really weird and awkward for the both of them.

"We-Well, I should get back home with the coffee," Ino said a bit abruptly, grabbing the drink carrier and heading to the cash register.

"Yeah, I need to get to the university," Gaara said, heading to the register as well.

Maybe it was just Ino, but his pace was a bit too quick for his regular slow walking. He made it to the counter first and set down his cup. The older woman behind the counter run up his coffee.

"Oh, and ring up her three coffee's," Gaara said hooking his thumb at Ino.

"Certainly," the woman replied and ringing up Ino's drinks.

"What? No Gaara, it's fine. I got it," Ino said rather surprised by this action.

"No, I've got it. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't pay for my brother troubling you," he said, taking out some cash and handing it to the woman.

"I'll pay you back then," Ino said determined.

"Well, I'll make the other two pay for theirs, but you don't have to," Gaara said taking his change and receipt.

"That's not fair," Ino complained.

"Fine, then let me take you on a date and we'll be even," Gaara said, looking over at Ino and giving a sexy smirk.

"….. Wha?" Ino said completely dumbfounded. She was not expecting this at all, much less from Gaara. She thought it over in her head… And looked Gaara up and down again. Her head (and lower half) were screaming at her to accept before he took it back. "Oh um… That'd be great," Ino said, her face a rosy shade of red.

"Sweet, tonight work for you?" Gaara asked taking his cup and heading to the door.

"Y-yeah, I get off work in the early evening," Ino replied following the red head.

"Alright, I'll come by your place at around 9 or 10, that'll give you time to nap. I want you to be somewhat energized for tonight," Gaara said rather seductively.

Maybe it was the fact that Ino had not had sex in well over six months, or maybe it was that she found Gaara to be exceptionally hot at the moment, or maybe it was the sleep deprivation, but all Ino could think about was Gaara's hot body against hers and the joining of their bodies. "Y-yes!" Ino replied rather love struck.

"Awesome. See you tonight," Gaara smirked out. Before parting ways, he came over and gave Ino's forehead a sweet kiss.

"Hey! Only my forehead gets loving?" Ino pouted slightly.

Gaara just smirked and leaned down (since he was almost a whole head taller than Ino) and pressed her warm rough lips against her full pink ones. A hot tingle went through Ino's womanhood as the connection was made. If she hadn't have been holding the coffee's she would have grabbed onto the boy and pressed her body against his. But alas she was holding coffee and her body was left yearning. The kiss went on for but a moment more and then the warmth was gone. Ino must have been wearing a face of wanting more because Gaara let out a slight giggle.

"Don't worry Ino, you'll be getting more tonight," Gaara said, tapping her forehead.

The kiss still lingered on Ino's lips and she just stared at the boy. "…. I better be getting a hell of a good night," she finally said with a little smirk.

"I promise you will…. Until tonight," Gaara said and walked to his car.

Ino did the same and watched as the red head got into his car, waved at her, and drove off to the college. As soon as Ino got into her car (and safely placed the coffee's down) she squealed in utter joy and flailed her arms about.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ino squealed more.

She didn't realize how happy she would be after being asked out by Sabaku Gaara. And he had never been anticipating a night like she was right now. She started her car and drove back home, singing at the top of her lungs. As she arrived at her house, she danced all the way from the car to the door. She burst through the door in a joyous manner and was sent overboard by the heavenly smell of bacon and eggs. She skipped carefully into the kitchen with the coffee's where she found Kiba and Kankuro cooking.

"Hey there," Kiba said noticing her return.

"Good morning," Kankuro greeted, turning to face her.

"Yes yes! Good morning! Joyous morning! Beautiful happy excited morning!" Ino sang, placing the carrier on the table.

Kiba and Kankuro just exchanged looks up bamboozlement. They eyed Ino as she frolicked around the kitchen. They muttered things like 'Is she high?' or 'Could it be acid?' amongst themselves. Ino took her coffee out from the carrier and sipped it in delight. She then took out the boy's drinks and handed it to them.

"There you are! Just the way you like them~" she mused.

The boys eyed their coffee and decided that if it was spiked that they'd have a hell of a time. They each took cautious sips and upon tasting nothing out of the ordinary, took bigger gulps.

"Wow, you knew exactly how I like mine," Kankuro commented in amazement.

"I didn't!" Ino chimed, sipping her own drink.

"… Then how-?" Kankuro started.

"Gaara~" Ino interjected.

"Oooh," Kankuro said winking at Kiba.

"What?" Ino asked, her mood calming a bit.

"So he finally asked you out?" Kiba asked, plating the food.

"Yes… What do you mean finally?" Ino asked sitting down at the table.

"He's liked you for a long time. Glad he finally made a move," Kankuro explained sitting at the table as well.

"… Why didn't you guys tell me?" Ino questioned.

"He asked us not to," Kiba said, bringing the plates of food over to the table.

"But if you had, I could have been with him a lot sooner," Ino said poking at her eggs.

"Well, the point is is that you know now and life can be awesome," Kiba said sitting next to his boyfriend.

"… True enough. So you understand that you can't come home tonight, right?" Ino stated more than asked.

"Fine fine, I get it," Kiba chuckled.

"Great!" Ino said spryly.

The trio then commenced eating breakfast. Ino's insides were so wound up that she just wanted to bounce off the walls. She was so happy about her date with Gaara and the things they would do. She smiled to herself and thought of the relationship that was starting to bud, and it was all thanks to coffee. Ino decided that she would have to drink it more often.

Woot! Dooooone. That was really easy to write. I wish I could do that with my other stories…. And just so you all know, I am in fact working on my KankuroxKiba story, it's just coming along very slowly… That and I'm working on a requested one shot from a close friend of mine. It's gonna be a TemarixHinata yuri lemon awesomey goodness! So be on the lookout for that! 

I might do a second part to his and incorporate the lemon-ness between Gaara and Ino, but no promises. If that's what you want though, review and tell me, it'll give me motivation! And I know that GaaraxIno is such a weird random crack couple, but I like it. I think it's really cute. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little story!

_GET GET GETTING JIGGY GETTING JIGGY  
>(JIGGY JIGGY JIGGY GETTING JIGGY GETTING EH EH EH) EH EH EH<br>ije dashineun wirobji anheul kkeoya  
>honjaseo ulshido anheul kkeoya<br>JIGGY JIGGY JIGGY JIGGY GETTING GETTING JIGGY JIGGY  
>(JIGGY JIGGY JIGGY GETTING JIGGY GETTING EH EH EH) EH EH EH<br>keunyang nae maeum ddeora umjikyeo bolkkeoya (JIGGY!)_


End file.
